Partners
by LoustickTaser
Summary: After losing his father - the only one who encouraged him throughout his life - Gru had never been more depressed. Until one day he meets Lucy Wilde, a funny, anxious girl who wants to always be there for Gru. Now he finally realises someone is always there for him. To share his problems with...and to plan heists with. They could be partners forever... [ Young Gru x Young Lucy ]


**So I went to see the Minions movie today! I did enjoy it surprisingly, even though I was quite bored from seeing and hearing the minions every single second. I got what I wanted too, Scarlet and Herb scenes which I adored to pieces...maybe I have another new OTP. Hm. Well, I really enjoyed the ending with young Gru :D He is so cute that way, not that he is now ugly, just that he was adorable as a child!  
I'll continue with the first chapter of this story now, hopefully you know enough from the summary; hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Felonious, eat your sandwich please."  
The young boy with ruffled black hair stared at his food. Anyone would've thought he was going crazy, as he was making weird expressions towards it. Never had the public seen a child so strange; he also looked around the world as if he was about to explode with tears. Maybe he was just to anxious; the outside wasn't great for him. This boy never played on the swings or the round-abouts when it was a sunny day, he just sat inside his room reading and drawing. His mother - clenching her fists as if she was trying to make them pop - raised her voice.  
" _ **F**_ _ **elonious**_!"

The boy - Felonious - winced violently. He hated to be called that name, the only name he preferred was Gru. His surname. His fathers surname. _His father..._

Gru shivered lightly, making sure his mother wouldn't notice. She always wanted him to be a strong man; not some powerless weakling. But, he could do nothing of course. Spending hours a day being bullied and teased by other kids, trying to get on with his work whilst crumples of paper was thrown at him. Or his pens were stolen, and his pencils snapped in half. If only he could get his own back one day...  
Before his father suddenly disappeared, Gru had adored Robert Gru. He was the only person on the earth he could go to for advice, or ideas to help him from being bored. Robert did everything with his son, he took trips down fields and played paper aeroplanes with him. Things that his mother would despise him doing with her or on his own. It was the only time Gru had managed to keep a stitched smile on his face.

...Until one rainy and stormy night. His father had gone to work late that night; Gru was missing his father a lot, even if it was just for two hours. For endless minutes he would sit at his bedroom window; watching the front porch for his dad to return. Without him, Gru was empty.  
Then a phone call had been received, Gru thought it was his dad saying he would return home any moment then. But it wasn't. It was the ambulance.

He was praying and desperately hoping his father was okay; like Robert always said to his son, _"Never lose hope."_ But that night, things were never the same.  
Gru's father died that night to a gang of muggers who murdered him. He was found shoved into a bush, filthly and drenched in blood; Gru couldn't forget the shocking sight that pulsed in his head. His dad was taken away from him...he was alone...  
It was a school night, sadly Gru never got any sleep. He was taken away by the thoughts and memories he and his father had, all he needed was a little faith for his father; maybe nothing would've ever happened.

"Felonious I will take you home if you don't behave properly!"  
" **SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!** "  
He had enough of his mothers trouble, if he ever had the chance to become homeless, he would take the chance in a heartbeat. Better than living with this woman who wouldn't even bother to care about the death of her husband and her son's father. How important he was to him; she could just wave the memories all away with a flick of her hand.  
He stood up away from her and stormed over the swings, they were both unoccupied. Taking a seat on one of them, he buried his face into his hands and started to sob. If only his father was here to stand up for him, tell him over and over again that he was a strong man who can face his fears. But...his fear had already haunted him forever, the loss of his father.

Gru continued to cry to himself, not caring if no one was noticing his depression, he just wanted to be by himself for five seconds. Just to erase all these nightmares and horrific thoughts that flooded his mind. The voice of his father was a record repeating itself, _"Don't be afraid son...it'll be okay in the end..."_ Inwardly, he smiled at his fathers voice, drowning himself into thoughts of him and his father doing all the activities they did together. From swimming to making aeroplanes to-

"Are you okay?"

An unfamiliar voice kicked in. No, it wasn't from his thoughts, never had he heard that voice before. It was driving him back to real life; back to the view in front of him, the person that interrupted his daydreams. "What du yu want?!"  
His eyes focused onto the young girl in front of him. He was about two years younger than her. She had fiery red curls falling all the way down her back, a large nose and pair of eyes that were too big for her face, and those pair of eyes were glowing green. Never had Gru seen a pair of fascinating eyes before, they were pretty. But, he only just met this girl! She might be here to bully him just like the others kids always do, but right now she was standing in front of him; her hands twiddling together nervously and glancing towards him shyly.  
"I-I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay...you were crying."

So this girl was trying to act like the sweet kid. Gru wouldn't be fooled. The only nice person in this world was his father, until demons took him away and left him with devils who pick on him. She tried to show a kind smile towards him, but Gru crossed his arms. "Are yu gonna make fun of me like everyone else does? Stay away from me!"  
The redheaded girl took a step back. Wow, he was upset, but boy, he had a temper! The girl rested her hands in front of her; glancing towards Gru. "I-I wouldn't make fun of you. I just...want to make sure you are okay...is something bothering you?"  
Gru wasn't used to getting this sort of communication from someone, especially a girl he never even met before. Slowly uncrossing his arms, he eyed her secretly. She looked and acted sweet, her clothes were a multi-coloured mess that made her seem as if she was a rainbow. He could see in her eyes that she meant no harm, so he shyly smiled. "I was just thinking about something dat made me sad...I'm okay, thank yu for asking..."

She smiled in relief, eagerly wanting to hug the poor boy. "It's okay, it'll be okay in the end..."  
That one sentence that she spoke with her adorable voice, made Gru freeze. That was the exact same quote his father would soothe him with...when he was sitting next to him, crying over school or his mother. His father was always there, giving encouragements...was this a gift from his father? A friend to help him live his life better? "What-what's yur name?"  
The girl pushed a thread of hair behind her ears, "I'm Lucy, what's yours?"  
"Fel-uh...I mean Gru."  
Lucy's expression turned into a confused one, "Gru? That's a peculiar name."  
"...Excuse me?"  
She stepped back from her words, "Oh n-no, I mean...Gru is not an everyday name, yours is rare...but I like it. It makes you unique to have a name no one else has."

The two both grinned at each other, Gru finally realised how comforting it was to have a friend. This girl was gentle, sweet and pretty...this could be a sign from his father. He wanted him to do well in life; now with a new friend, he had someone he can trust and tell his secrets to.  
It seemed to be going quick for their friendship already, they only had knew each other for five minutes! Maybe it was just the charm Lucy had, to proudly call Gru her friend. She never had any proper friends, all of hers ditched her after realising she never wanted to be like them.  
"Du yu go tu de school here?"  
"Yes! I recognise you from two years above, I sometimes walk past you but you never notice...you just look lonely and depressed all the time."  
"...Why didn't yu come tu talk tu me?"  
Lucy shuffled her feet, "I'm just too shy...I thought you liked being alone."  
Gru gave her an encouraging smile, "I don't bite, I promise."

She giggled loudly, her eyes glinting in amusement and how she was enjoying the company of this sweet boy in front of her. What if they were friends forever? They could grow up together, do exciting activities, go on adventures...in the end, they both had countless ideas on what to do with their new friend. Even if they have talked for ten minutes.  
"Maybe tomorrow I can come and meet you. You wouldn't have to be alone."  
Lucy gave a cheeky smile and a wink, leaving Gru in a dreamy state. How spectacular it was to get positive words from someone he only just met. Mostly the kids at his school would take one look at him; not being afraid to ruin his books, pour juice over his hair...He just wanted to hug Lucy tight, making sure she would never leave him. He was so lonely all these months, he needed someone to talk to.  
An unfamiliar voice called out Lucy's name from a bench. Gru peered over her shoulder to spot a grey haired lady with brown eyes and the same triangular nose as Lucy's. The woman looked nothing like her mother...  
"Well...I have to get back to my auntie, she would be mad if I stayed out here for too long."  
Auntie? Weren't all children living with their parents? Maybe the whole family lived there for some reason. "Oh...okay. I-It was nice meeting yu Lucy..."  
Before turning away, Lucy grinned endearingly once more. "Bye Gru! See you at school tomorrow."

Lucy cheerfully skipped away, leaving Gru to stare behind her. These past ten minutes felt like a whirlwind. He had made a new friend - one who could understand his feelings; making sure he was feeling happy - it was just like a miracle.  
"Felonious! How dare yu storm off like dat. We're going home and yu can learn yur manners there too!"  
Feeling the scorching twist on his arm, Gru winced and yelped; groaning whilst he was being dragged like a dog. But his mind started to take over once again, with exciting thoughts. His father always dreamed of being the worlds best villain, especially along with his son. Sadly, villains took his life away before his imagination could become true. It never meant that Gru could give up!

To steal the moon and be evil in general, just for his father was the best feeling in the world. Along with Lucy, Gru would be indestructible; he could annihilate his school, those nasty bullies that always make sure he never was aware of his dreams becoming a reality. With his friend Lucy, they could rule the world together. Everyone would be bowing down to them; remembering who the real leaders were.

They could be partners forever.


End file.
